Solo un poco de sake
by Raspberry Orchid
Summary: Desesperada, trataba de llenar ese hueco con lo que fuera. Un poco de sake la aproximó al tirador y ella cansada de verlo sufrir por el amor de una mujer que tal vez ya ni lo recordaba, sintió por primera vez como su vacio podía ser llenado en brazos de ese bravo guerrero del mar. * Crack paring! UsoNa / LuNa- Traicion!


**Edit: Muchos se han quejado por que pongo este FF en la categoria de LuNa pero no es asi, a nosotros nos pone la opcion de elegir a los personajes de la historia y yo inclui Usopp, Nami, Luffy por que son los 3 que interactuan aqui, solo para aclarar.**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece y el mundo debería estar agradecido por ello (¿?)

Advertencia: Cosas inventadas y drama! Amo el LuNa con toda mi alma pero a veces en mi mente surgen estas cosas en la madrugada, así que… Why not? **TRAICION** LuNa, si no te gusta **NO LEAS**

.-

**Solo un poco de sake**

_**.*~*.**_

_La vida en el Nuevo Mundo a pesar de ser difícil también tenía sus momentos de tranquilidad y este era uno de ellos. _

La navegante de los piratas del sombrero de paja caminaba tranquilamente por la calle principal de aquella isla, buscando como siempre alguna tienda a la cual embaucar. Caminaba aburrida hasta que escuchó su característico andar. Él se colocó junto a ella y la tomó de la mano dispuesto a compartir su recorrido con ella mientras sonreía como siempre, gesto que ella imitó solo por reflejo para después bajar la mirada y así ocultar ese vacío que sentía de su capitán.

Aquel cambio se había dado unos meses atrás cuando para sorpresa de todos, ganarse el amor del futuro rey pirata no había sido tan difícil. La atracción existía entre ellos, nadie lo dudaba, sin embargo ese _"algo"_ que detonó todos los inesperados sucesos para que ahora se encontrara en una relación amorosa con su capitán… tal vez tardó demasiado en llegar.

Lo quería, era cierto. Lo llegó a anhelar tanto que su mente lo había idealizado. Imaginó las cosas de una forma totalmente diferente y al contemplar la realidad, una parte de ella estaba decepcionada. No es que el mugiwara no la complaciera, al contrario, se sorprendió de ese torrente de sensaciones que él era capaz de despertar en ella además de que se desvivía por hacer todo lo que ella le pedía y gustara en más de un sentido.

Quisiera ella o no, Luffy seguía siendo un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre y raramente actuaba como tal. Aunque admitía que se divertía mucho a su lado, eso no bastaba para satisfacer un extraño hueco que cada vez ocupaba más espacio en su pecho.

Algo estaba mal con ella. Trató de llenar ese _"hueco"_ de diferentes formas y ninguna fue exitosa, probó todo lo que se le ocurrió y aún así fue en vano.

Claro que dichas acciones no pasaban desapercibidas por el mugiwara, pero unas cuantas palabras vacías de consuelo bastaban para que la dejara tranquila.

**"_Estoy bien Luffy, no sucede nada, debe ser algo hormonal"_ **–Le decía Nami esperando que en algún momento surgiera ese sentimiento de culpabilidad por mentirle, el cual nunca apareció.

Pero fue hasta esa tarde, después de haber _"asaltado"_ el pueblo y refugiados en la comodidad de una cantina cuando por primera vez sintió que su vacío podría ser llenado.

Todos los mugiwaras se encontraban allí, comiendo y bebiendo para celebrar hasta la más absurda de las excusas. Nami ya iba por su sexta ronda, bebía sola en la esquina más oscura del bar, entonces _**él**_ se acercó. Nada más y nada menos que el _"bravo guerrero de mar",_ Usopp.

**-**_**Oi Nami! Has estado muy rara de un tiempo para acá, ya ni siquiera bebes con nosotros ¿Segura de que estás bien?**_**-** Le pregunto sentándose en el banquillo disponible a la izquierda de la pelinaranja.

**-**_**Si Usopp, gracias yo… ni yo misma me entiendo**_**-** le respondío mientras seguía bebiendo de aquel gigantesco jarro con sake.

_**-Si te sirve de algo puedo escucharte-**_ Le dijo el tirador sonriéndole cálidamente. Sintiéndose en confianza, el alcohol la incitó a aflojar la lengua y así contarle a Usopp como es que se sentía y lo que pensaba en realidad.

**-**_**Nami entiendo todo lo que me dijiste pero ¿No crees que Luffy debería saber de todo esto también?-**_

**-**_**Él es un idiota, no me entendería ni aunque se lo explicara con comida**_** –**dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente sin ganas de agregar nada más. **–**_**mejor cuéntame algo de ti, ¿Qué tal las chicas de la isla? ¿Ya le echaste el ojo a alguna?-**_

_**-¿Quién me crees? ¿Sanji?**_ –Le dijo bromeando para después bajar la mirada –_**Ya sabes que yo aún no puedo dejar de pensar en Kaya**_ – sonrió amargamente y le dio un largo trago a su bebida –_**el amor que siento por ella solo me hace sentir cada vez más miserable, han sido ya años en los que no sé nada de ella y yo ya no sé qué pensar… dudo que ella esté esperando a que algún día vuelva a Syrup –**_

Nami lo miró. El verlo así tan decaído era una de las cosas que más le dolía. Estaba cansada de verlo sufrir por el amor de una mujer que tal vez ya había hecho su vida con otro o simplemente lo seguía viendo como a ese gran amigo de su infancia, pues ella estaba tan lejos de él como el mismísimo One Piece.

_**-Usopp no digas eso**_ –le dijo abrazándolo impulsivamente _**–eres un excelente chico y un buen pirata, cualquier mujer querría estar contigo –**_el tirador le respondió el abrazo hundiendo su nariz y sus manos el largo cabello de la navegante, inhalando su aroma y dejando a un lado el motivo de su amargura.

Nami siempre había sido su amiga y ahora se atrevía a decir que siempre tuvo curiosidad por ella, una curiosidad más allá de la amistad. Eran compañeros junto con Chopper entre los _"nakamas débiles"_ de la tripulación, por lo que se apoyaban aún más entre ellos. Había sufrido como pocas veces cuando en Water 7 había dejado aunque sea por unos días a los sombrero de paja. Además, era difícil resistirse a su físico y peculiar forma de ser. Que aunque ella era una mujer valiente, podía llegar a ser casi tan cobarde como él justo ahora que no se atrevía a mover un solo músculo más.

Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, se sonrojó al ver que al mirarlo y ver que él le devolvía la misma mirada, una que le prometía tantas cosas...

_**-¿Cualquier mujer?-**_ le preguntó casi gruñendo mientras sus rostros se aproximaban.

_**-Así es Usopp-**_ le dijo alejándose de sus labios para susurrarle al oído _**–y eso me incluye a mi…-**_

_**.*~*.**_

El almacén de provisiones no era el mejor lugar para un encuentro amoroso, pero a ellos poco les importaba el lugar, lo único que deseaban, que _**necesitaban**_ era completarse con el otro. Como un rompecabezas cuya única pieza faltante se había perdido y ahora era llenado con una pieza de otro rompecabezas.

Era inexplicable y hasta cierto punto tremendamente extraño. Nami se sentía mal de pensar que estaba jugando con los sentimientos del tirador, que lo estaba usando, pero aquellos pensamientos quedaron en el olvido rápidamente desde el momento que él la había reclamado como suya, después de todo, él también la estaba usando a ella, así que los dos eran igual de miserables.

Y solo allí, solo en ese momento ella en verdad le pertenecía pues cada gemido, cada gruñido, cada movimiento, cada caricia y beso iba dirigido únicamente a él.

Un ruido proveniente de la cubierta los hizo ponerse en pie y vestirse rápidamente después de haber tenido una siesta en los brazos del otro.

Al salir y sentir la brisa marina, volvió a esperar que de nuevo emergiera en ella algún remordimiento, sonrío al saber que solo la embargaba la satisfacción, el deseo y la promesa de tener más. Lo único que sentía era un poco de lástima por el mugiwara quién nunca se imaginaría que su amada navegante lo podría traicionar de esta forma.

Y hablando de él, lo escuchó que acababa de llegar el Sunny y al verla en la cubierta se le acercó por detrás rodeándola con sus brazos, ella ya más relajada correspondió a su gesto.

**_-¿Vez Nami? ¿Qué te cuesta estar así más tranquila?_ –**le preguntó Luffy mientras la oprimía con fuerza en su pecho y bajaba la cabeza al cuello de ella para aspirar su aroma. La navegante giró su cuello para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después girarse y abrazarlo, dándole a Nami una clara visión del tirador que observaba desde la primer planta la escena de la cubierta.

_**-Solo necesitaba un poco de sake Luffy –**_ dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo al tirador quien le correspondió de la misma forma.

_**Tan solo un poco de sake…**_

.*~*.

Qué puedo decir? en verdad no se de donde salio esto, no me gusta el UsoNa a mi favor digo que hay unos fanarts taaan bonitos que es difícil resistirse a su encanto!

.-.

QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS FELICITACIONES, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE?

DEJEN REVIEWS :D


End file.
